Sakuya
Sakuya is the maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She is fairly kind, although strict, and extremely focused to her job. She is hinted to have once had romantic, and even SEXUAL relations with hazama, though it hasnt been confirmed. Known for often playing dressup with flandre, only to have her breast pads stolen, or be put in a dogsuit. To this day, the scarlet devil mansion crew disputes over who has the largest breasts wearing said pads. Age: '''11442. '''Species: Enchanted Human Equipment: Pistols, knives, and cleaning tools. Power: To stop time at will, and distort space. Danger level: Wum/Ricky tier of strength Personal Analysis: ...You would expect such a workaholic to want a BREAK every once in a while....Giygas....its almost like she ENJOYS torture by those two vampire kids... Miss Sakuya Izayoi...Is quite the more, well-known members of the Scarlet Devil crew, when it comes to Wumbologists....She's often seen working herself to death trying to keep Flandre out of trouble....something that Wum needs...ehh...howyousay....improvement, on? ''I digress....It has been shown that somehow, this woman has the ability to manipulate time to her advantage. Her true age is 20-something...yet she has been around...for over a millenium....I believe she has put herself in a stage of microaging....to the point of barely being affected by the flow of time....Its interesting to know we have found her abilities to stretch outside of time...and into space...the discovery made by Einstien saying that they are one and the same, has verified she got this the same way she got her time-warping power! She has the ability to hide BILLIONS, upon Billions of her trademark Knives, in the very same space somewhere in the mansion...This would explain how she gets her knives when she warps time, as well! Over all....Yes...she is uptight....(Wound tighter than the cables on the Golden Gate...) She is a bit stubborn...and...''yes....She wears...you know...(I dont want to get '''KNIFED.) 'But shes one of the more normal members, and one more open to ideas of our little group....And I think shes a good influence on us. ....Minus the possible ...Gettin her Giggity on with Green MJ over there... '''Height:' 6'3 Weight: Wouldn't you like to know? Breast size:...'You dirty, dirty man! '''Friends: 'Remilia, Wumbologists, Scarlet Devil Mansion Crew, Team Strongest. '''Enemies: '''Hazama, Marx, Fawful, Dimentio. *She also, despite her stubborn and workaholic personality, cares for Flandre as if she were her own child, even going as far to call her "Kiddo."* '''Wum's Final Note: Sakuya! Hey! Shes pretty much a slave to Remmy, Just like me! Ahh....Yes...She taught me how to do...well...EVERYTHING ''at the mansion! She's quite the interesting doodette...if you can get past the whole..."Working is my life, must...serve...master..." Kinda personality! Did you know Sakuya wasn't her real name? Me niether! But she said Remilia gave it to her for some reason...This makes me wonder why and how ''she ''became an indentured-servant here....Anyway...Yeah...She can go all Father Time on you, what, freezing it, slowing it to have more time to react, to do her chores...you name it. Sakuya can preeeetty much do it all! She even cares for Flandre just as much as I do! Thats chill!...She does have some....Lesser known factoids I learned from Remilia....She was in a.....Situatioooon...with Mr. Hazama...(Personally, I thought She'd go for Dio Brando...Hes throws Knives...Freezes TIME...He's a VAMPIRE...And he says WRYYYYYYYY! How much COOLER can you get!?) And of course, she does wear pad-HEY! Doodette! Not cool! I DIDN'T EVEN SAY IT. I WAS TYPING IT! ....You get the point. All in all! I definitely Trust Sakuya a little bit more coimpared to Remilia and Mei-Ling...Patch and Sakuya are humans...and thus...Its kinda human nature to trust 'em more! All three of us have a close relationship with my niece, and we all seem to co-exist very well....So...There's no problem! ....''Except the Dog Suit...Thats kinda...Weird...